


Happy Birthday!

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Snapped Canada, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Canada's birthday, but this year he won't let the world forget about him. One-shot, warnings: character death, dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

Today was Canada Day and they were having a world meeting. Matthew knew he was already late, he had planned for it. When he had woken up that morning he had fed Kumajirou, showered then set the bear out on his back porch before grabbing a few things and his brief case. His hand strayed to his pocket where his extra baggage weighed it down. The cold steel brushed his fingertips as he dipped them into the top of the pocket. Approaching the door Matthew let a small smile adorn his face before he pushed open the large wooden doors. The movement of the doors drew the confused attention of the world as they looked to see who was coming so late. It took most of them a while to see him but eventually, as he made sure to stand prominently in front of them all, they all took notice of him.

"Canada! What are you doing here so late lad? I thought I raised you better than this!"

Matthew ignores the loud question of his former guardian and asks a question of his own. "Does anyone know what day it is?"

Confused looks were passed around and Russia was the first to answer. "Da, today is July first, it is also the day of a world meeting."

Matthew's hand tightens on the metal object in his pocket at Russia's answer and he looks around to see if anyone else is going to answer.

"Hey dude, that means its three days till my birthday! I hope everyone got me something nice and is coming to the party. It will be awesome this year."

Chatter in the room resumes as America draws all the attention to himself and his upcoming birthday party. The chatter ceases at the resounding clap of the bang of a gun firing. In the table in front of America is left a small smoking whole and everyone freezes and turns to look at first Switzerland, seeing no gun they turn again and spot a smoking .44 caliber magnum held clenched in Matthew's white knuckled grip. His head is held forward and down to cover his eyes with his bangs.

"I'm afraid I won't be making it to your party America."

Silence and a bewilder look as the gun remains pointed in America's direction.

"You see I was hoping to throw a bit of a party myself and I don't think I can make yours after I throw mine."

"Dude. You could have just said you didn't want to go. What's your party for anyway?"

Matthew looks up and locks eyes with America, the violet orbs are blank and seem to stare right through him.

"Hmm? Oh nothing too important. Just my birthday. You're all invited though, just so you know."

Murmurs where whispered around the room at the declaration until America spoke up and asked what everyone wanted to know.

"So when is your birthday bro, maybe we can do a joint party or something."

"Why America, today is my birthday." He sounds slightly crazed as he speaks. "And you all are of course already here, at my party. And since we're all here why don't we get to the main event shall we?"

Everyone flinches as Matthew's finger on the trigger of the gun twitches and he shifts slightly. Most are thinking he has finally snapped and are preparing to run from the room or dive for cover should he open fire. But before anyone can act the gun is brought to Matthew's own head and he smiles a wide sad smile, more of a mad grin really, and a tear makes its way down his cheek.

"Happy Birthday to me..."

Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had this idea when I was at work and we started talking about Groundhog Day, the movie. I had this sudden urge to write a Hetalia fic with Matthew looping Canada Day and well one of the days he just sort of doesn't want to deal with it so I imagined this happening, not in as much detail and with a lot less dialogue. But you get the idea.
> 
> I left the end as a bit of a cliff hanger even though this is a one shot, so you can all imagine what happens next. Have fun and please review.


End file.
